I Still Believe in Destiny
by wavecontrol
Summary: Troy Bolton goes to a party, and is forced to sing karaoke in front of a crowd he's never met. When he finally sees somebody he knows, will this be the start of something new? Or will this twist in time be for the worse? Summary only mentions half.
1. Trailer

**I Still Believe in Destiny**

_Not a song fic, but title is based off of Hayden Panettiere's song for Cinderella 3! _

**Working title was: **

I Could Get Used To This

_Title does not have any relation to The Veronicas/new Everlife track. _

**Summary: **Troy Bolton goes to a party, and is forced to sing karaoke in front of a crowd he's never met. When he finally sees somebody he knows, will this be the start of something new? Or will this "twist in time" be for the worse? (Summary only mentions half of plot; story may be better than you think.)

**Rating: **K (may change to **T** later.)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything at all! Part of the plot may be similar to the orignal High School Musical, but I have a twist. May relate a bit to Cinderella 3, even though I've never seen that movie.

**Trailer/Preview**

**New Year's Party- **

Troy is forced by his mother to go to a _teen_ party.

He is chosen to sing karaoke, but not with Gabriella (opposed to what the movie portrays).

"Oh my gosh," the blond screamed. "I can't believe you're here!"

An attractive brunette girl passes by Troy carrying a book, heading back to the housing lodge.

Troy shakes his head, and answers the blond girl in front of him.

Fireworks.

_Should they kiss?_

**Back to East High- **

Break is over, and the 'New Year' pair is reunited at school.

"Someday, we should sing a duet again," the girl winked at Troy. "Someday..."

_Is there a new girl?_

Nope. At least none that Troy or the gang knows of.

**I Still Believe in Destiny-**

Troy finally meets mysterious girl from the New Year's party.

_Is Troy falling for her?_

"Hahaha, Troy is crushing on a...NERD!" Chad yelled.

_Does the girl like Troy back?_

"She's not a nerd!" Troy shouted back.

Sharpay and Ryan hear about the news.

"Pshhh, He can do better than that!"

Since the twins know Troy doesn't want Sharpay, they find someone else for him.

**I Still Believe in Destiny**

Status: Coming Soon!

_Though the trailer may give out spoilers, the story is more...suspensing. The storyline is not as obvious as you might think, I promise!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a snowy New Year's Eve. Troy Bolton and his father, Jack, were playing basketball in the lodge's gym, trying to beat each others score. Laughing and hustling on the court, the two male Boltons were on the verge of making their final points. All of a sudden, a woman appears on the side of the entrance.

"Guys, quit it now!" The lady announced. "Seems like a fun game, but you two have to get ready. Troy, you're going to a teen party downstairs, while your father and I go out for a romantic dinner."

"Just one more shot, mom," Troy sighed. "I'm about to beat dad."

"No, Troy," Mrs. Bolton replied. "It's already late, so we have to get going."

"Sorry Troy," Mr. Jack Bolton faced Troy. "We have to listen to your mother."

Troy frowned, and placed the ball on the side. He and his family members left the small gym, starting a small conversation to pass time til they got to their hotel rooms.

"I placed the suit on your bed," Mrs. Bolton smiled. "Enjoy the party, hun, we'll see you later."

And with that his parents walked next door to their room so that Troy's dad could get ready for their upcoming event. After Troy got ready, he used the elevator to get down to the lobby.

**NEW YEAR'S EVE TEEN PARTY **

**DECEMBER 31st, 2006**

**ALL TEENS INVITED**

Troy read the sign. Teenagers ranging from thirteen to nineteen were all surrounding him. It was certainly a delight to see many people his age all together, and not at school. Although he didn't know anyone, he greeted every person who walked pass him. Loud noises were to be found everywhere; from people singing to karaoke to people cheering out in the crowds. _"Woohoo! Yeah!"_

He placed himself underneath a screen next to the karaoke section. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" The host asked. "Anyone?"

_"Not a good location to stand at...," Troy thought to himself. _

"Hey you, kid!" The host screamed. "You kid- the one walking away, come here."

The man was talking to Troy Bolton. "I want you to come here and sing for us!"

"Uhhh...," Troy hesitated. "I can't sing!"

"Yes, you can!" The hosts' helper pulled Troy up on stage.

"Any takers?" The host asked again. "Anyone want to sing with this handsome young gentleman?"

While waiting for responses, a girl was reading her book nearby. She was very interested in singing, but kept the talent to herself, and told no one else. So therefore, she didn't want to go up and sing to an audience, even though she wasn't asked.

"MEEEEE!" a blonde girl screamed to the host. The crowd looked at the blonde, who was wearing sparkly clothing. "I'm way interested." She got through the people, but accidently kicked the girl who was reading the book. "Oh I'm sorry," she said, but didn't even dare to look at the person she hurt.

"Sharpay Evans, oh shoot," Troy whispered to himself.

"Oh my gosh," the blond screamed mockingly. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Uhhh, hi," Troy greeted the overly confident Evans sister. He was pretty shocked to see her there, out of all the vacation places in the world that they could afford.

"Give me the microphone, boy," Sharpay turned to the host. "I'm ready to make the magic happen with Mr. Troy Bolton over here."

"Oh I see," the host laughed. "You two know each other! Perfect."

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_"What a good singer he is," Sharpay thought to herself, _and soon started to sing.

_  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

She looked at Troy, and smiled. Troy didn't know what to express back. He knew Sharpay could sing, so it was nothing new to him. After all, she was the school's most popular drama queen.

_And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

"Troy," Sharpay said. "I didn't know you were a singer!"

"Well...I didn't know either," Troy said not trying to sound cocky. "Thanks."

_**Meanwhile, at the other side of the party...**_

"Gabriella, did you see the performance?" Kelsi Nielson asked her bestfriend. "Did you? That guy is pretty hot. Haha."

"Yeah, it was really good," Gabriella Montez answered. "And I agree; he is cute."

"Mhm," Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed. "Kels, can you hold my book for a second. I need to use the restroom."

"Way to interrupt the convo and go to the bathroom," Kelsi pouted.

"Nevermind then," Gabriella smirked.

"No, I'm just kidding," Kelsi paused. "Go ahead. It's over there in the other side. While you're at it, I'm gonna get out of here, and wait outside for you."

_**Back to the stage stars...**_

"Better get off this stage, yeah Troy?" Sharpay asked rhetorically.

Just then, an attractive brunette carrying a book, heading back to the lodge, catches Troy's beautiful blue eyes.

_"Wow...," Troy wondered. "Was this love at first sight?"_

_**A/N:**_

Woah. That didn't go so smooth. By the way, this story will end up Gabriella/Troy if you're wondering...just not for now. So stay tuned.


End file.
